Paige deWinter
Character Profile Name Paige deWinter Faction Rank Sith Apprentice Occupation None currently Affiliation The Sith Imperium The deWinter Family Aliases None Age 15 Species Human Height 5'2" Weight 95 lbs. Eye Color Green Hair Color Brown Birthworld Spira Involvement No one currently Children None yet Mother Taylor Corelli Father Jonathan deWinter Siblings Brumhilda deWinter Arachne deWinter Merlin deWinter Jace deWinter Fallon deWinter Natalie deWinter Sarisya deWinter Amarant deWinter Demetrius deWinter Nickolaus deWinter Masters No one yet Students No one yet Paige deWinter is the child of Jonathan deWinter and Taylor Corelli. Paige is the one child born to Jonathan out of love and not of rape. She is also the only child of his that will make him proud and that loves her daddy. History Paige came to be because her father wanted children that would make him proud and be proud to call him dad in return. And with Paige that's just what he got. What can you say about her? She's the perfect combination of Jonathan and Taylor all wrapped up into one. Like any other 15 year old child Paige is rebellious, anxious and over bearing. And enjoys every minute of it. The Good If there were any other girl that knew who she was and what she wanted from life, if was Paige deWinter. She has loving parents. If one could call them loving. Anyone that saw them out on in the real world they would call them psychotic and wonder what the fuck they were doing together. Paige however saw the loving side of her parents. Yes, they actually have affection for one another. The brown haired, green eyed beauty may look innocent, but don't let that fool you. She's inherited the trash mouth from her mother along with the way that she loves to dress. How's her dad put it? Oh yes, she looks like a slut. But that doesn't stop her. As much as she loves her Dad, she loves her mom just as much. The Bad Not only has she seen the good side of her parents, but she's also seen the bad side of her parents as well. For as much as she loves her Dad, she loves her mom just as much. Both she and her mom love to piss off Daddy just to see how far they can push him. Oh it's just so much fun too. It brings a smile to her face. Until his nasty side comes out. He's hit her across the face to remind her just who's in charge. And yes it definitly stops her in her tracks. Though Mom does stop him every time with a threat and he lets loose on her. One day, Paige has decided she will let loose on Daddy. No matter how much she loves him. The Forbidden She's met her sister Fallon one day while on a shopping spree with her mom. Still to this day she has not told her parents. Not necessarily afraid that her mother will be upset with the information, if or when her father finds out that he'll blow his lid. Force Powers Category:DeWinter Family Category:Family of Darkness Category:Female Category:Character Category:Human Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive